Amir Devani
Amir Devani is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Lab Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department after having served as a Lab Assistant for the first half of the season. Profile 25 years of age, Amir has black eyes and black hair that is somewhat messy and combed to the right. He wears a shirt with squares that are light orange and cornflower blue, and black buttons. The shirt is under a white lab coat, which holds a green Pearphone. Per his first quasi-suspect appearance in Flatline, it is known that Amir has a fear of syringes. Events of Criminal Case Flatline After arresting Greg Gibbs's killer, Jasper Everett came to the player to ask for their help regarding Amir, who had sustained a head injury during the aftershock. After retrieving medicine from Dr Gibbs's clinic for Martine to treat Amir, Jasper and the player visited him to see how he was doing. He thanked the player for finding the medicine and milked his injury in order to get Jasper to watch The Y-Files with him. Gone Pear-Shaped After arresting Paul Gigs's killer, Amir approached the player, asking them for help in getting a ticket for DreamLife's launch party that night, where they would let users try on VR headsets and play a demo of the game. Amir and the player then went to the greenline to find Rozetta and ask her for a ticket. Eventually, they were able to track down Rozetta to the HIP restaurant, who was glad to give them a free ticket, saying that it was a coded and locked tablet. The player was able to unlock the tablet, and so they, Amir, and another person could go. Amir said that while he wanted to invite Jasper, he was busy so he wanted to invite Rupert instead. They were able to successfully convince Rupert and so the three went to the launch party. In the launch, DreamLife introduced their new VR system that allowed players to discover a world tailored to their dreams. After the party, Amir said that the technology was not as groundbreaking as expected, but was still impressive regardless. Murder on the Dance Floor After arresting Kalua Kaboom's killer, Amir told the player that he was worried for Rupert, as he had not shown up at his meeting with him in the Riverside Market. The player then joined him to go to the floating market to find Rupert, eventually finding out Rupert did not show because he was busy playing DreamLife's VR game in order to get to have afternoon tea with the Queen of England. Amir told Rupert that he was fine with the game as long as Rupert remembered that it was fantasy and that people in real life could be worried about him. Downward-Facing Dead After arresting Scott Morris's killer, Amir spoke with Gloria and the player about Rupert, who had disappeared. After expressing his concerns about Rupert becoming addicted to DreamLife's VR game, he told them that he had asked Cathy to locate Rupert's work phone, who told them that he was outside the yoga studio. This prompted Gloria and the player to head to the garden. No Mercy for Old Men After arresting Sam Chey's killer, the player helped Jasper prepare for his anniversary picnic with Amir. After the player acquired a spy bow tie for Amir, Jasper was able to surprise Amir with the picnic. The two then left the player in order to celebrate their anniversary. Things Fall Apart During the investigation, Amir burst into tears after he found out Rupert was dead and Jasper did not tell him that he snuck under the dome to meet with Rupert beforehand. Shortly after, he got drunk and started accusing Jasper of killing Rupert after he had a look at his computer and found out that DreamLife had offered him a job. After arresting Rupert's killer, Gloria and the player came to check up on Amir, who said that he needed Rupert's favorite vinyl to play it in his funeral. The team then managed to find the vinyl in Rupert's bedroom and gave it to Amir. Gloria then asked him if Jasper was coming to the funeral, Amir answered that he did not want to see Jasper as he could not forgive Jasper for lying to him. Later, Amir, along with the entire team and Alex headed to Rupert's funeral. A Rock and a Hard Place During the murder investigation of Barb Bellamy, Jasper came to Amir's lab to apologize Amir for lying to him. However, Amir rejected his apologies and told Jasper to leave the lab as he had work to do. After arresting Barb's killer, Gabriel and the player helped Jasper found the proof which proved he did not lie to Amir about the DreamLife's job offer. Later, after being able to find Philip Hoover's notes on Jasper during his application interview, which were the proof that proved Jasper really turned down the job offer, the team showed the notes to Amir, who then stopped pushing Jasper away and forgave him. After all the events, Chief Parker officially promoted Amir to Lab Chief, as he was able to prove himself in the first investigation without the help of Rupert, his mentor. Amir then told the team that he would do his best to help them in the lab. In Cold Blood After arresting Wendy Stokes' killer, Amir told Gloria and the player to come to his lab for the answers of what happened to Rosie, who claimed that she had felt very calm when killing Wendy, but then immediately regretted her actions. There, Amir said that he had found sedatives in Rosie's iced tea and that he needed a sample of Protozane to verify its presence in the drink. After the team managed to find a sample in the experiment room where Wendy was killed, they got it to Amir, who was able to conclude that Rosie had been administered the drug before the murder. After all the events, Amir told the team that the effects of the drug depended on the dose, meaning that DreamLife had the ability to control any drug taker's actions for any amount of time. Furthermore, he also told the team that there was no antidote for the drug. Chief Parker then told the team to go straight to Judge Powell for a warrant to search the dome, seize all the drugs and shut down DreamLife. Up in Flames Mid-investigation, Martine, Gloria and the player found out that Amir was injected with Protozane while visiting Philip Hoover's cell to learn more about the drug. Amir then admitted that he had opened Philip's cell door per his request. Later, the team quickly headed to Glitz Hotel to arrest Philip as Cathy had managed to find out that he had checked there under a fake name. Then, after arresting Tony Marconi's killer, Amir luckily snapped out of the effects of Protozane, saying that he was glad to have woken up after the drug had worn off. Analyses As the Lab Assistant turned Lab Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department, Amir has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses (formerly assigned to him by Rupert), and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Hair (12:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Yellow Powder (15:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Hand Towel (15:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Box of Mushrooms (09:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *Green Substance (12:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Pedestal (15:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Silver Substance (15:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Purple Substance (15:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Syringe (12:00:00) *Poison Bottle (15:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Clear Liquid (09:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Victim's Necklace (12:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Fibers (15:00:00) Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead *Dry Bits (12:00:00) *Brown Powder (09:00:00) *Victim's Dreadlocks (15:00:00) Case #18: Game Over *Rolington Typewriter (12:00:00) *Typewriter Key (15:00:00) *Brown Fibers (09:00:00) Case #19: The Lost City *String (12:00:00) *Stained Fibers (09:00:00) Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men *Denture (12:00:00) *Gun (15:00:00) Case #22: Color Me Murdered *GrimCon Wristband (15:00:00) Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda *Pink Flakes (15:00:00) Case #24: The Truth Hurts *Bloody Rock (09:00:00) Case #25: Muddying the Waters *Baseball Bat (09:00:00) Case #26: Bone of Contention *Blood (12:00:00) *Rat (09:00:00) Case #27: Behind These Walls *Voodoo Doll (12:00:00) *Pregnancy Test (09:00:00) *Flakes (09:00:00) Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Oily Substance (15:00:00) Case #29: Light My Fire *Gray Substance (03:00:00) *Soot (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #30: Blood in the Water *White Substance (03:00:00) *Clear Substance (15:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #31: Domesday *Blue Powder (12:00:00) *Pacifier (09:00:00) *Creamy Substance (09:00:00) *Radiation Samples (03:00:00) Case #32: Things Fall Apart *Teacups (09:00:00) *Blue Powder (06:00:00) Case #33: A Rock and a Hard Place *Blood (03:00:00) *Bloody Keychain (12:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Burned Magazine (15:00:00) Case #34: Death in My Hand *Victim's Glasses (03:00:00) *White Substance (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) *Bloody Rag (09:00:00) *Research Papers (06:00:00) Case #35: In Cold Blood *White Powder (03:00:00) *Cockroach (06:00:00) *Iced Tea (09:00:00) *Protozane Sample (06:00:00) Case #36: Up in Flames *Marconi's Necklace (03:00:00) *Bloody Lighter (12:00:00) Case #37: Final Cut *Pink Powder (12:00:00) *Killer's Mask (09:00:00) *Contact Lenses (15:00:00) Case #38: Pain in the Neck *Bloody Cloth (09:00:00) *Trophy (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #39: Deadeye *Fibers (09:00:00) *Sack of Marbles (15:00:00) Case #40: Game, Set, Murder *Bloody Receipt (09:00:00) *Brown Powder (09:00:00) *Zip Ties (15:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #41: Trick or Treat *Strange Stone (06:00:00) *Broken Necklace (09:00:00) *Blood (15:00:00) Case #42: Lashing Out *Stained Handkerchief (03:00:00) *Hair (12:00:00) *Blood (12:00:00) *Chloroform Bottle (15:00:00) *Bloody Fibers (09:00:00) *Pale Substance (09:00:00) Case #43: Fields of Murder *Blue Substance (03:00:00) *Shotgun Article (12:00:00) *Dried Bits (15:00:00) Case #44: A Crime Like No Udder *Killer's Invitation (09:00:00) *Red Flakes (09:00:00) *Young Cheddar (06:00:00) Case #45: A Pointy End *Victim's Badge (03:00:00) *Medication (09:00:00) *Yellow Substance (09:00:00) *Corn (06:00:00) Case #46: Like a Pig to the Slaughter *Brown Flakes (12:00:00) *Blue Substance (15:00:00) Case #47: In Vino Veritas *Anonymous Letter (03:00:00) *Bloody Handkerchief (12:00:00) *Red Fibers (09:00:00) *Bloody Ashtray (15:00:00) Case #48: To Kingdom Come *Box of Bomb Equipment (12:00:00) *Wine Bottle (09:00:00) *Strange Flakes (15:00:00) Case #49: Dearly Departured *Glass (12:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) Case #50: Lights Out *Blue Substance (09:00:00) *Yellow Substance (09:00:00) Case #51: Out of Breath *Bloody Bracelet (03:00:00) *Victim's Apron (12:00:00) *Apron Belt (15:00:00) *Files in Jar (06:00:00) Trivia *Amir is one of only two characters to appear as a quasi-suspect eight times, alongside Jones. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *Despite being promoted to lab chief two cases prior, Amir is still billed as a lab assistant in his eighth quasi-suspect appearance. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Amir is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery ADevaniConspiracyC238.png|Amir, as he appeared in Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy). ADevaniConspiracyC244.png|Amir, as he appeared in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy), Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy), and Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy). ADevaniConspiracyC251.png|Amir, as he appeared in No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy). ADevaniConspiracyC263.png|Amir, as he appeared in Things Fall Apart (Case #32 of The Conspiracy). ADevaniConspiracyC264.png|Amir, as he appeared in A Rock and a Hard Place (Case #33 of The Conspiracy). ADevaniConspiracyC266.png|Amir, as he appeared in In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy). Amir-Case234-2.png|Smiling 1 Amir_12.PNG|Smiling 2 AmirSmiling.png|Smiling 3 Amir_7.PNG|Happy 1 Amir_10.PNG|Happy 2 Amir-Case232-1.png|Winking Amir-Case234-3.png|Fantasizing 1 Amir_8.PNG|Fantasizing 2 Amir_6.PNG|Fantasizing 3 Amir_Case265-1.png|Compassionate Amir-Case233-1.png|Grinning 1 Amir-Case233-3.png|Grinning 2 Amir-Case233-5.png|Grinning 3 Amir_11.PNG|Grinning 4 Amir_Case264-7.png|Grinning 5 Amir-Case233-9.png|Confident 1 Amir-Case241-1.png|Confident 2 Amir-Case244-2.png|Confident 3 Amir_13.PNG|Confident 4 Amir_Case246-2.png|Confident 5 Amir_Case264-5.png|Determined 1 Amir-C282-12-Indicating.png|Determined 2 AmirCurious.png|Curious Amir_5.PNG|Begging Amir-Case233-7.png|Thinking 1 Amir_Case264-2.png|Thinking 2 Amir_Case264-3.png|Thinking 3 AmirThinking.png|Thinking 4 AmirSerious.png|Serious Amir-Case249-1.png|Confused 1 Amir_Case246-1.png|Confused 2 AmirConfused.png|Confused 3 AmirSweating.png|Sweating Amir-Case233-2.png|Indicating 1 Amir-Case234-4.png|Indicating 2 Amir_Case264-4.png|Unsure 1 Amir_Case265-2.png|Unsure 2 AmirUnsure.png|Unsure 3 Amir_Case246-3.png|Shocked 1 AmirShocked.png|Shocked 2 Amir-Case234-1.png|Stumped 1 Amir_Case264-6.png|Stumped 2 AmirStumped.png|Stumped 3 AmirAngry.png|Angry 1 AmirAngry2.png|Angry 2 Amir-Case233-8.png|Embarrassed 1 Amir_Case269-1.png|Embarrassed 2 Amir-Case249-2.png|Hopeless 1 Amir_Case264-1.png|Hopeless 2 Amir-Case244-1.png|Clueless 1 Amir_Case265-3.png|Clueless 2 AmirSaluting.png|Saluting Amir_Case264-8.png|Sad 1 Amir-C282-13-Sad.png|Sad 2 Amir_Case263-2.png|Agitated Amir-Case264-3.PNG|Crying 1 Amir_Case263-4.png|Crying 2 Amir_Case263-5.png|Crying 3 Amir-Case264-4.PNG|Tearing up 1 Amir_Case263-1.png|Tearing up 2 Amir_Case263-3.png|Tearing up 3 Amir_Case263-7.png|Tearing up 4 Amir_Case263-8.png|Tearing up 5 Amir_Case263-9.png|Tearing up 6 Amir_Case263-6.png|Wiping his tears. Amir_Case271-2.png|Wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. Amir_Case264-9.png|Relieved Amir-C276-1.PNG|Annoyed. Amir_19.PNG|Drunk Amir_20.PNG|Ditto. Amir_21.PNG|Ditto. Amir_37.PNG|Drugged by Protozane. Amir-C272-1.PNG|Wearing a zombie makeup. Amir-C272-2.PNG|Ditto. Amir-C272-3.PNG|Ditto. Amir-C272-4.PNG|Ditto. Amir-C272-5.PNG|Ditto. Amir-C272-6.PNG|Ditto. Amir-Case233-4.png|Holding a VR headset. Amir-C282-1-Onthephone.png|On the phone. Amir-C282-2-Onthephone.png|Ditto. Amir_Case269-2.png|Holding Rita's puppy, Hector. Amir_Case269-3.png|Ditto. Amir_Case269-4.png|Ditto. Amir_Case269-5.png|Ditto. Amir_Case271-1.png|Eating a burrito. Amir_1.PNG|Wearing a head bandage. Amir_2.PNG|Ditto. Amir_3.PNG|Ditto. Amir_4.PNG|Ditto. Amir_31.PNG|Donning a tuxedo. Amir_38.PNG|Wearing a paintball uniform. Amir-Case264-1.PNG|Reading a paper. Amir-Case264-2.PNG|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-1.png|Amir and Rupert. Rupert_Amir-Case232-2.png|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-3.png|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-4.png|Ditto. Amir_RupertCase254-1.png|Ditto. Amir_RupertCase254-3.png|Ditto. Amir_RupertCase254-2.png|Ditto. Amir_RupertCase254-6.png|Ditto. Amir_RupertCase254-4.png|Ditto. Amir_RupertCase254-5.png|Ditto. Amir_and_Rupert_Case256-1.png|Ditto. Amir_and_Rupert_Case256-2.png|Ditto. Amir_and_Rupert_Case256-3.png|Ditto. Amir_and_Rupert_Case256-4.png|Ditto. Martine_and_Amir_1.PNG|Amir and Martine. Martine_and_Amir_2.PNG|Ditto. Martine_and_Amir_3.PNG|Ditto. Martine_and_Amir_4.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-1.PNG|Amir with Rita. Amir and Rita-C275-2.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-3.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-4.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-5.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-6.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-7.PNG|Ditto. Amir and Rita-C275-8.PNG|Ditto. Martine, Rita and Amir-C270-1.PNG|Amir with Martine and Rita. Martine, Rita and Amir-C270-2.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_1.PNG|Amir and Gabriel. Gabriel_and_Amir-Case246-1.PNG|Ditto. Gabriel_and_Amir-Case246-2.PNG|Ditto. Gabriel_and_Amir-Case246-3.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_2.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_3.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_4.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_5.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Gabriel_6.PNG|Ditto. AmirandRamirez.png|Amir and Ramirez. AmirandRamirez2.png|Ditto. AmirandRamirez3.png|Ditto. AmirandRamirez4.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-1.png|Amir and Jasper. Amir_Jasper-Case233-2.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-3.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-4.png|Ditto. Jasper&Amir-Case238-1.png|Ditto. Jasper_and_Amir_2.PNG|Ditto. Jasper_and_Amir_3.PNG|Ditto. Jasper_and_Amir_4.PNG|Ditto. Jasper_and_Amir_5.PNG|Ditto. Jasper_and_Amir_6.PNG|Ditto. JasperAmir-Case264-1.PNG|Ditto. JasperAmir-Case264-2.PNG|Ditto. Jasper_and_Amir_14.PNG|Ditto. Amir_and_Jasper_Case273-1.png|Ditto. Amir_and_Jasper_Case273-2.png|Ditto. Amir-C282-10-Withjasper.png|Ditto. Amir-C282-11-Withjasper.png|Ditto. Amir-C282-7-Withjasper.png|Ditto. Amir-C282-8-Withjasper.png|Ditto. Amir-C282-9-Withjasper.png|Ditto. Jasper and Amir-C275-1.PNG|Ditto. Jasper and Amir-C275-2.PNG|Ditto. Jasper and Amir-C275-3.PNG|Ditto. Jasper and Amir-C275-4.PNG|Ditto. Jasper and Amir-C275-5.PNG|Ditto. JasperAmir-Case251.PNG|Amir and Jasper kissing. Amir-C282-3-Withaguard.png|Amir with a guard. Amir-C282-4-Withaguard.png|Ditto. Amir-C282-5-Withaguard.png|Ditto. Amir-C282-6-Withaguard.png|Ditto. Jasper_Amir_and_Gabriel_1.PNG|Amir with Jasper and Gabriel. Jasper_Amir_and_Gabriel_2.PNG|Ditto. Jasper_Amir_and_Gabriel_3.PNG|Ditto. JAGR.png|Amir with Jasper, Gabriel, and Ramirez. JEverettConspiracyQ.png|Jasper Everett, Amir's boyfriend. AmirLab1.png|Amir's lab render. AmirLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects